


A Tiger's Journey

by DragonMystique



Category: White-Wolf Publishing
Genre: Bastet - Freeform, Gen, Werewolf the Dark Ages, White Wolf Gaming, World of Darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonMystique/pseuds/DragonMystique
Summary: A young girl discovers her true heritage, but only after suffering great loss in her childhood.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first short story I had ever written, inspired by a RPG Character I created and played.

**Prologue**

**  
** **1213 - Athens, Greece** **  
**  
A young girl sits in her fathers lap reading a book as her mother knits in her favorite chair heavy with child. The crackle of the logs burning in the fireplace can be heard as silence fills the room. Slowly the young girls mother begins to rock in her chair, the creaking of the chair disturbing the seven year old child, she looks up from her book and sees the pain in her mother’s eyes. “Mama? Are you alright?”   
  
The pregnant woman groans, pushes herself up from the chair and walks to her bedroom her brow wet with perspiration. The young girl hops from her fathers lap and follows, her father close at her heels worried. Diana looks to her husband and murmurs as she lies down in the bed. “Jason, fetch the doctor. It is time.”   
  
The husband nods and turns running from the room. The young girl stands at her mothers’ side and takes her hand gently. “What should I do mama?” Diana smiles and gives her daughters hand a gentle squeeze, “You Talon, will stay by my side and help me until the doctor comes.” Young Talon nods, her long red hair falling over her shoulders as her little head bobs up and down.  
  
After some time Jason returns with the doctor. The old man walks into the room his medicine bag in hand. “So Diana, you have decided to bring this child into the world while I was enjoying my dinner.” He laughs softly and prepares for childbirth. After hours of painful labor and crying the good doctor brings a beautiful baby girl out from the bedroom all cleaned and bundled up. “Well Jason, you have another girl, but I am afraid the wife did not pull thru.” Jason takes the child and tears fall down his cheeks as the doctor places a hand on his shoulder. “I am sorry old friend. If there is anything I can do for you, just call.” Jason nods sadly and walks to the room where his wife and eldest daughter remain.  
  
Talon on her knees, her hand still in her mothers cries as she tries to wake Diana. “Mama, mama, please wake up.” Jason places a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head, “No Red, she is gone, her time with us is over.” She shakes her head and cries harder pushing on her mother. “No, she can’t be, who will care for us papa?” Jason Fang sighs and lays his newborn daughter in the crib he built, walks over to Talon and picks her up hugging her tight. “It looks like we will have to care for each other little one.”  
  
Talon curls up in her fathers’ arms and cries herself to sleep, remembering all the good times she had with her mother. Knowing she must grow up and take care of her father and baby Althea, because if she doesn’t then they all will fall into deep despair.


	2. Family

  
****  
**1220 - Fang Lodge** **  
**  
**A young 13-year-old Talon Fang sings softly to herself as she moves thru the kitchen. Flour on her nose from the bread she just baked and her long red hair wrapped in a bun on top of her head. She looks out the kitchen window that was left open and smiles as she sees her father and sister out in the yard, playing together. “Papa! Althea! Dinner will be ready soon! You had best get cleaned up!” Jason nods while Althea just ignores her big sister. Talon laughs softly and walks over to the cookfire. “Kids, think they can do whatever they want.” She smiles as she leans down, taking in the pleasant aroma of the ham she has been preparing. She bastes it a bit more then leaves it to roast, shouting over her shoulder, “Come on you two, it’s almost ready!” She sighs softly and walks into the dining area to set the table.**  
  
**Jason laughs as he enjoys the quality time with his six-year-old daughter. “Red! Why don’t you come join your sister and I? The food will not spoil!” He tosses Althea into the air then catches her not noticing the sky darkening, nor the dark figure hiding in the trees. Unaware that this may be the last time he spends with both his devoted daughters.**  
  
**The dark man dressed in black leathers and a hooded cloak slowly moves closer to the pair, using the darkness of the night to hide him. Stealthily from the shadows he studies the father and daughter, slowly approaching Jason from behind. With one swift strike he draws a dagger and cuts the throat of the father, glaring at the young child. Althea lets out a scream and tries to run for the house but he is too quick for her and grabs her by the arm. He glares at her as she shakes with fear, pulling her close to his towering figure. He whispers softly to her as he lifts her up to meet his eyes, “Your father has hunted me for years.. now he has become the hunted and soon you shall be my daughter and we will feed off the fools of these lands.”**  
  
**Talon drops the plate as she hears her sister scream. Ignoring the shatter of the clay she runs thru the kitchen and out the back door. As her eyes adjust to the darkness she looks around the yard only to see her father lying in the grass in his own blood. She runs to his side and lets out a small whimper, as she looks him over, hoping she reached him in time to save him.**  
  
**“Papa, please do not leave us now, we need you.” She cries softly as she realizes she was too late. Her head bolts up as she hears her sister crying, she stands and moves towards the scuffling of the leaves and the soft cries. After a few feet she sees a tall dark man lunging at her sisters’ throat, he turns and stares at her with his dark eyes as a stream of blood trickles down Althea’s neck.**  
  
**The man lowers the child to the ground, the body lifeless; he slowly walks towards Talon shaking his head. “Tsk, tsk, can’t have any witnesses now can I? Whatever shall I do with you young lady? Perhaps you wish to join the fate of your sister?” He smiles, the gleam of the moon shining on his sharp vampire fangs.**  
  
**Talon backs away fear in her blue eyes, knowing what this man is but unwilling to believe the very thing she heard in stories exist. She stumbles over her dead father turns and runs for her very life, unsure of her destination, yet running just the same, the echo of the mans evil laughter ringing in her ears.**

 

 

 **Two days later- Sparta, Greece**

  
**A young girl sixteen years of age walks out of her small cottage. She sighs and runs her hand thru her snow-colored hair as she watches the morning sun rise and greet her with its warmth. She shakes her head sadly and walks back inside packing up her belongings as she prepares to return to her home in Russia. She removes her nightclothes placing them in her saddlebag, then dresses into a simple violet gown and her leather boots.**  
  
**She looks out the window and shakes her head, her Russian accent thick as talks to herself. “Dimitri will not be pleased with the news I will soon bring him of his family. Perhaps if I retrieve the young girl and bring her to him, he will not be as distraught.” She nods with this decision and walks out locking the cottage door behind her, saddlebag in hand, destination altered.**  
  
**After a few hours of travel Anya arrives in Athens. She goes to the nearest room and board and pays for a place to stay for the night. Once settled she departs once more heading for the last place she saw the young girl.**  
  
**The marketplace was quiet that sunny afternoon as Anya stopped to purchase a fresh loaf of bread. She smiles to the kind vendor and takes in the sweet aroma. “Mmm, thank you it smells wonderful.**  
  
**Smiling once more she makes her way down a quiet alley, clean clothing hanging on the clotheslines above her head, rays of sunlight peeking down into the narrow alley. A small orange cat rushes past her feet as she kicks a discarded can. A small whimper is heard from around the corner and so Anya walks over. There before her a young teen with red hair sits, huddled into a ball with her knees pulled to her chin.**  
  
**Anya kneels in front of her slowly and smiles. “Shh, it will be alright, I am here to help you. To bring you to your family.” She offers her some of the bread and watches the young teen eat it hastily.**  
  
**Her mouth full of bread she nods to Anya, “Thank you, I have not eaten since I left home. My name is Talon, but.. Papa called me Red, because of my hair.” A tear runs down her cheek as she recalls the horrid night. Anya wipes away the tear and nods offering her a hand up. “I am called Anya, I have been watching you the past few weeks now. You see, your cousin Dimitri was worried about you and your sister, so he sent me to look after you. I am afraid I did not arrive in time though to stop that disgusting leech.”**  
  
**Talon nods and accepts the help to stand. She lets more silent tears fall as she mourns her baby sister. “W..will he come after me?”**  
  
**“Nyet young one, when he saw me he ran. I tried to catch up to you but you were very quick. It took me a good few hours to pick up your scent.”**  
  
**“My scent? You mean you smelled for me like a dog?”**  
  
**Anya laughs softly and shakes her head. “Uh uh, I am definitely not a dog, but once we get to Russia Dimitri can explain better. It is not my place to do so. Come now, it is time for us to go.” Anya turns and makes her way out of the alley.**  
  
**Talon nods and follows, slipping her hand into Anyas’. “I didn’t know I had family in Russia. What is it like out there?”**  
  
**Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, she smiles as they make their way through town. “Well it is very cold there, but when the snow falls over the trees and ground it is the most beautiful sight to be seen.”**  
  
**After time passes and their long walk slowly comes to an end, they arrive at Anyas’ lodging. Unlocking and opening the door, she checks the room to make sure no one broke in. Once assured it is safe she allows Talon to enter and follows closing the door behind her.**  
  
**“If you wish, you may go thru my clothes and pick out an outfit. We look to be the same size, and then you can take a warm bath. I wil prepare everything that you will be needing.”**  
  
**“Thank you Anya, you have been so kind to me. I hope I can one day repay you for all you have done.”**  
 **While Talon picks out a soft blue gown, Anya goes to prepare Talons bath. “No need to thank me, or repay me. I do this out of love for Dimitri and you.”**  
  
**Talon follows anya into the roo, watchin her she lays the clothing down, a look of confusion in her eyes. “You are in love with my cousin? And why would you love me? You and I have only just met.”**  
  
**Anya laughs and shakes her head. “Heavens no, I am not in love with him. He and I are very close just as you and I are, only you don’t know it yet.”**  
  
**Talon shrugs and discards her filthy clothing, and then slowly she sinks into the warm water. She closes her tired eyes and sighs in content, no longer afraid. Anya smiles and turns off the water, picks up the old clothes and goes into the main room.**  
  
**Quietly she whispers to herself as she walks around the room, “She will be fine my cousin. I will reunite her with family and she will be happy once more. Then she can be taught and trained in our ways as her father should have done.” About an hour passes and Talon comes out, dressed in a clean dress and her hair wrapped in a tight braid.**  
  
**“Well Red,the horses are prepared and we have enough food for the trip. Are you ready to go to your new home?”**  
 **“I..I think so. I hope my cousin likes me. What’s his name again?”**  
  
**“Dimitri, and of course he will like you.”**  
  
**“Oh right, well if you think so. Is he all the family that I have left, or are there others?”**  
  
**“Nyet Red, Dimitri lives with your mothers’ father. He owns a small castle just outside the border of Moscow.”**  
 **Talons eyes light up as she watches Anya pack. Excitement in her voice as she speaks. “I have a grandfather? What’s he like and what is his name?”**  
  
**“Hah slow down girl, his name is Vladimir and he is a kind yet strict man. He has set rules so you must be sure to follow them alright? There all packed, are you ready to go?”**  
  
**“You bet!” She smiles brightly then hurries out the door. Anya chuckles, helping Talon up onto the black mare then draped the saddlebags over her own steed. Mounting up she takes the reins and nudges the horse forward**


	3. New Beginnings

**  
**

****  
****  
Three months later – Russia **  
**  
“Nyet cousin, if you wish to throw the dagger properly you must flick your wrist like this, now watch me closely.” Dimitri takes the dagger from Talon gently, and then aims for the target on the tree.   
  
Talon watches him, admiring the soft yet determined look on his face. Long strands of his brown hair fall over his eyes as the breeze blows. He quickly moves them then with a quick flick of the wrist lets the blade loose. No matter how many times he makes his mark, Talon remains amazed. “Wonderful Shot Dimitri, but I still don’t understand, if our kind is as powerful as you say, why must I learn blade throwing and such?”  
  
“You are a silly little red-head. Talon you have yet to make your first change, and I have much to teach you in the laws of our maker. One of the most important rules though, is to keep what we are a secret to those unlike us.”  
  
Hands on her hips she frowns, “I am not silly, I just don’t see the logic that’s all. I mean, the more who knew could come to us for help or protection.”  
  
“Sweet Talon, the two-leggers are afraid of that which they do not understand. Those who learn of us run and later return to hunt us.”  
  
Talon sighs in defeat and walks over to the tree, removes the dagger and takes her place once more. “Ok, so I hold the dagger like this.. aim, and throw!” She watches as the dagger flies through the air just missing its’ mark.  
  
“Better cousin, now just keep practicing and with time you will be an expert. Who knows, you might even learn your own special tricks on hitting the target.”  
  
“Alright, but where are you going?"  
  
“Well I must first speak with Anya and then I have some news I must share with grandfather.”  
  
Talon smiles jumping up and down. “Oh alright, give him a big hug for me. He looked so down this morning.” Dimitri laughs and nods. “Alright Red, I will.” He leaves the courtyard and heads into the castle where Anya awaits him just inside the door.   
  
“She is a stubborn little spitfire, and rebellious too. We need to watch her closely. If Vlad ever learned what we are,” Anya shudders, “I would hate to think what he would do to us.”  
  
“Da, this I know, but I do not think Talon will reveal us. She is confused; after all she only recently learned what she is and has been dropped into a new home and environment. Give her time.”  
  
“Alright Dimitri, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. We should take her to those of her own tribe. They can better teach her the ways of a tiger.”  
  
“Nyet Anya, she stays here.” He looks at her angrily. “She is family, and besides grandfather would be brokenhearted if we sent her away. Now, if you are finished, I must speak with him.” He storms off down the main hall to the Den.  
  
Anya nods and watches him as he disappears into one of the other rooms. Once out of sight she walks out to the courtyard and watches Talon practice. “Not bad Red, a few more weeks of practice like this and you will be a professional.”  
  
Talon turns to her and smiles proudly. “Thanks Anya, you really think so?”  
  
“Da, it only took me a few weeks and I think I was about your age too.”  
  
“Wow! Anya, if you don’t mind me asking, how old are you exactly?”  
  
“I will be seventeen in three weeks. I am four years your senior. That is why we are nearly the same size in clothes.”  
  
“Oh ok, so you are young too. Where are your mom and dad?” Anya turns away to hide the pain, “My father died of a broken heart, as did my mother, but my life and my past are not important. I can not change the past so why discuss it?”  
  
Talon watches Anya turn away and nods. “I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, sorry if I upset you.”  Anya turns back to her and smiles. “Think nothing of it Red, you were just curious. Now then, let me show you how the throwing of blades is done hmm?” She removes three sharp throwing knives from their sheaths that she keeps at her side. With little concentration she aims and throws all three blades at once, each one making it mark.  
  
“Wow Anya, that’s amazing. I hope I can be that good. Three blades at once, who was your tutor? Dimitri?”  
  
“Nyet Talon, I lived on the streets since I was eight. I had to learn on my own how to survive. I taught myself how to fight and throw blades and after a few years I was a natural killer, but now I try and avoid violence.” Anya walks over to the large Oak tree and retrieves her blades placing them back into their sheaths.  
  
“Anya, why don’t you fight anymore? I mean you are strong and smart, you could wipe out so many of those things you call leeches.” “Red, I have seen so much death, many which were by my hands. I try not to fight because I believe there are other alternatives in ways of settling problems. Now if a family member or one I loved was in danger I would protect them the best way I know how.”  
  
Talon nods. “Oh so you have become a.. what’s the word? Oh yes.. pacifist?”  
  
“Yes you might say that.” She puts an arm around Talons shoulder. “Look around you, everything you see here in this courtyard, the trees, the roses and the green grass. It is a gift to us from our creator and we were put on this earth to protect it, as well as what is beyond the courtyard.”  
  
“But what about the mortals? Do we protect them too?”  “Yes Red, because without them and kinfolk we would slowly become nonexistent. For you see we are forbidden to mate with our own kind, because a child conceived by the same races are born deformed and sterile.”  
  
“Oh, I didn’t know that. So it is our duty to protect humans and those kin to us right?” “Correct, you are learning quickly Talon.”  
  
Talon smiles proudly and begins her practice once more. Anya leans against the small white fence that sections off her rose garden and watches the breeze blowing thru her snow colored hair.  
  
                                                        –  
“Grandfather, you are being stubborn! We need better guards; we both know that someone is out to destroy what is left of our bloodline. You have nearly been killed twice.”  
  
The gray-haired man sits in his large chair, the expression on his face unreadable as he stares into the lit fireplace. The den is dark aside from the shadows dancing on the walls from the flickering flames. “Bah, those two incidents were mere accidents. I will not have strangers patrolling my land. I have knowledge in how to handle a blade and I have you and Anya as well.”  
  
Dimitri shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest. “It’s not enough. We can’t fight what we don’t see.”  
The stubborn old man turns in his chair and scowls at the young man. “Well, you are also teaching Red, and instead of standing there arguing with me, why don’t you try and determine what it is we are up against hmm?”  
  
Staring at Vladimir, Dimitri bows in respect and defeat. “As you wish grandfather, but I still think we could use more security.” He turns and leaves the dark room. He walks into the dining hall and sits at the long table. Speaking to himself he shakes his head angrily, “Crazy old man, even with the knowledge we have and the strength of Anya and myself we are still no match against these spirals out to destroy us.”  
  
A beautiful young blond walks into the room, her footsteps soft as she approaches Dimitri from behind and wraps her arms around him. “What isn’t wrong love?” To the human eye her skin is flawless, as well as her slim figure. To Dimitris’ enchanted eyes is a lovely woman with golden hair, two antennae sprouting from the top of her head and beautiful blue butterfly wings on her back.  
  
“Grandfather is so stubborn, even with our very lives in danger he sits there and does nothing!” “Oh Dimitri, you know how he isn’t. He thinks he is not young and can do what he does not wish.”  
  
“Well it’s going to get us all killed!” Angrily he slams his fist on the table, the noise echoing through the near empty room.  
  
“You must not relax my love, it won’t all work out. You just need to not give him time.” She nuzzles his neck gently. “Stay, do not join me and the others, we aren’t having a small celebration. Don’t take some time to dance and enjoy yourself. Don’t get your mind off your troubles.”   
  
Dimitri smiles as she talks in opposites, he grabs her pulling her into his lap and kisses her deeply, then slowly pulls away. “You always know how to make me happy. Yes let us get away for a while, it has been a long time since I have danced with my fairy friends.” He picks her up and carries her out of the chamber, her laughter floating across the empty room as they depart.  
  
                                                            –  
  
The sky begins to darken as the sun slowly sets. Anya already gone, Talon shivers from the cold and decides to go inside. The castle is dark as she enters the main hall with the exception of the oil lamps that were lit. She decides to pick up one of the lamps as she makes her way to the dining hall, her stomach growling with hunger.  
Portraits of the Risticov family adorn the walls of the large dining room. The faces looking down at her, as if they hold some special secret. She approaches the table and leans over to smell the sweet aroma of her newly baked bread and her warm steak that steams on her plate. “Mmm, this smells great, cook really outdid himself this time.”  
  
She takes her seat placing the lamp on the table and begins eating her supper. As she eats she glances around the empty room and sighs sadly. “I wish Papa and Althea could be here. Well once I am old enough and have my first change I will go back and find the one who took you both from me.”  
  
She finishes her meal, and then stands from her seat taking the lamp once more. “I think I will visit with grandpa.” She leaves the room humming softly as she makes her way to Vladimir’s den.  
  
                                                            –  
  
After the long discussion with Dimitri, Vladimir decides to pour himself a cool glass of his own personal vodka when he hears a tapping noise just outside his door. Quickly he grabs his sword that hangs above the fireplace and hides in the shadows.  
  
Within moments the same dark man that had attacked Talons home walks into the room. His movement is slow and wicked like that of a viper. Making his way to the large chair he draws his blade from its sheath and readies himself for his attack.  
  
Vladimir watches all of this from the dark corner and quietly makes his way to the door. Slowly he inches towards the man with his sword raised. “I don’t know who you are, but no one sneaks around my home!” He brings down his sword just as the man turns. The vampire jumps back as the blade does small damage to his arm.  
  
“You’re a fool old man. I was here for some unfinished business with the Fang girl, but now I will have to kill you since you interfered.” He lunges at Vladimir knocking him to the ground.  
  
Talon makes her way to the den when she hears heavy movement coming from her grandfathers’ chamber. She rushes to the door and sees him pinned to the ground by some man, wrestling for the sword.  
  
Panic and fear course thru her as she recognizes the man on top, the very man who killed her family. She shakes with anger, unaware of her body changing as she nears the two. “Get off him! I will tear you apart with my own hands if you hurt him.”  
  
With each step closer her form becomes different. White fur with black stripes replaces skin; her nails become claws and her teeth fangs. Her clothes tear to shreds as her height from five-seven grows to eight feet tall. Within moments Talon takes on her first change, that of a were-tiger.   
  
The vampire looks up and groans reaching for his blade as she leaps for him. Grabbing him around the throat, letting out a snarl she claws his chest with her mighty paw. ~Kheuar~ “That is for Papa and sister.”  
He struggles for breath as she squeezes harder on his throat. She glares at him with her deep blue eyes, ~Kheuar~ “And this... is for grandfather wyrm-beast.” With a swift squeeze she decapitates the vampire with her claw, and then drops the body watching it turn to dust.  
  
As the rage dies within her, she slowly takes her human form once more. She turns to Vladimir as he cowers against the wall, fear in his eyes. “It’s ok grandpapa, he can’t hurt you. He is gone for good.”  
Vladimir presses himself to the wall shaking. “Demon! Leave my home this instant.” He shakes his head and attempts to crawl around her to his sword.  
  
“Grandpapa? What’s wrong? It’s me Red.   
  
“You are not my little Red, you are a demon that has possessed my sweet grandchild and you must be destroyed.”  
Talon watches him confused, and then slowly she looks at her body and realizes she is naked. She attempts to cover her body with her arms, running from the den to her room just as Vladimir reaches his sword. Tears falling, Talon reaches her room, quickly she dresses then takes the only possession that holds meaning to her. She sheathes her fathers silver dragon dagger and makes her way out of the castle.  
  
As she reaches and opens the front door she runs right into Dimitri as he returns from his party. “Cousin? What’s wrong and where are you going?”  
  
Her voice shaky and filled with fear she tries to push past him. “He.. he thinks I am a demon. He wants me dead, I have to get out of here.”  
  
Dimitri grabs her by the shoulders and looks at her sternly. “What happened Red? Spit it out now!”  
  
“I went to see grandpa, the man who killed my father and sister was trying to hurt him. I.. I got mad and killed him.”  
  
He lets go of her, his face softening. “Red, you had your first change didn’t you?”  
  
She nods wiping away the tears  
  
“It’s ok I am not angry with you, I am proud that you defended that stubborn old coot, but you must hide until I can speak with him and calm him down alright?”  
  
“But where shall I go? I hardly know the lands of Russia.”  
  
“Go sixteen miles west into the woods. There you will find a camp full of your tribe, they should care for you until I can settle things on this end.”  
  
She nods and hugs him tightly. “Thank you Dimitri, I love you with all my heart.” She lets go and runs off in the direction he had given her.  
  
“I love you too Red, may Seline, our moon mother, watch over you on your journey.” Sadly he walks into the castle closing the door behind him.


	4. Into the woods, and Home again

****  
  
**Deep Woods** ****

**  
  
Talon moves through the dark forest, the moons rays peeking through the small openings of the branches. The hoot of an owl is heard, startling the poor girl. “H..hello? Is someone out there?”  
  
She hurries through the forest frightened and lost. The woods seem to come alive with each sound it makes on this cold night. She jumps and hides behind a large tree when she hears rustling in the bushes. Talon holds her breath trying to be as silent as humanly possible. From the bushes a large Bengal tiger emerges, his tail swishing side to side as if stalking something. He sniffs the air and growls as he picks up Talons scent. Slowly he makes his way towards her hiding place.   
  
Talon cowers behind the tree as the large beast nears her, unsure whether to try and outrun him or stay very still. The tiger walks right up to her, taking more of her scent in. She shakes afraid for her life. Her voice is timid as she speaks, “P..please… don’t eat m..me.” The tiger growls, the dark orange fur bristling up on the back of his neck. He circles her twice, then sits before her cocking his head side to side. He growls once more speaking to her in feline. “Announce yourself girrrl. You smell as if Seline greets you. Or does she?”  
  
Talons eyes go wide with surprise as the tiger speaks to her. “I… my name is Talon Fang. I can understand you, but how is this possible?” The tiger stands once more, slowly he begins changing his form. Within moments the tiger becomes a man standing at six feet tall, long black hair, and has a very muscled build. “It seems Seline does indeed greet you child. This is why you can understand me. You are a shifter like self.”  
  
He eyes her, crossing his arms over his large chest. “Question is, why you are here in woods alone, and at this time of night no less.”She nods but remains where she is, still slightly afraid of him. “My cousin told me to go sixteen miles west, but I got lost. I am supposed to find a group of my tribe he said.”  
  
He raises his eyebrow then narrows his eyes at her. “And just what tribe are you?” She shrugs. “I don’t know, how would I know that? I mean, I had my first change hours ago, but I didn’t realize it until I was human again… and naked.” She blushes deeply.  
  
“Hmmm well that does create problem young lady. You see I am Exile, guardian of this pride you seek and until you can properly announce self, I can’t allow you to travel any further.” “What?! Then how am I supposed to get through? How do I find out what tribe I am?”   
  
He shakes his head, looking at her shamefully. “Simple, you just shift like you did before. Just… do it again.”She looks at him very frustrated with herself and him. “I don’t know how. That’s the whole point, I don’t even recall doing it the first time.” “Calm yourself, there must have been reason, something that set you off in order for you to have shifted. Fear, or anger perhaps?”  
  
She closes her eyes and tries to remember everything that had occurred in her grandfathers’ den. “Well, there was this man, he had my grandfather pinned to the floor, the very man who killed my father and sister,” As she speaks hatred coats her voice and she once again begins to slowly shift. “I was angry, and I approached him grabbing him by the throat. I clawed him in the chest, and then I squeezed hard, separating his head from his body. He instantly turned to dust.” As she finishes her tale she opens her eyes, once again in her war form.  
  
The large man smiles and nods. “Well young lady, your anger and rage suit you, for the tribe you reign from are the Khan. You see, we are a tiger breed and are natural born warriors and defenders. It is our duty to protect those weaker than ourselves from the evil and corruption of this world.”  
  
“I see, but how do change back, and when I do I will be naked again. Do you have spare clothing?”  
  
He holds a hand out to her, still smiling. “All you need to do is concentrate on your human form. As for clothing there is young cub there that is about your size. Come I will take you to camp now.” Talon looks at his hand, still wary of him. After some thought she places her large paw in his hand and follows him through the woods.  
  
                                                                                                                        –  
  
Meanwhile back at the castle Dimitri attempts to calm his Vladimir. “Grandfather stop! You are talking crazy, she isn’t a demon and she saved your life.”  
  
“Not a Demon?! How can you say that, she grew fur and claws. She tore off a mans head, and we can’t have her running loose to injure or kill anyone else that happens to be in her path.”  
  
Dimitri looks at his grandfather with surprise. “So what, you intend to hunt her down just like that? Like some wild animal? She is your grandchild, just different from you.”  
  
“Damn right I am going to be hunting her, and as my only grandchild you are going to help.”  
  
“The hell I am! I am sick and tired of this high and mighty attitude of yours. You may not care about family, but I do and I am not going to assist in the death of my little cousin.”  
  
Vladimir narrows his eyes angrily at his grandson, the tone in his voice low, “How dare you, insulting me in my own home. Is this how you replay my kindness? Fine I will hire help to hunt her down you ungrateful boy, I don’t need you!”  
  
“So be it Vladimir, I will pack my things and you will never have to worry about hearing from me again. It seems now… you have lost two grandchildren.”  
  
Dimitri storms out of the den heading for his bedroom mumbling, “I have to warn Talon, and she will have to remain at the camp.” He packs his belongings, which was not much and makes his way out of the castle to the front door. Just as he is about to walk out Vladimir appears and calls out to him.  
  
“Please Dimitri, do not leave me, you are like a son to me. I do not wish to lose you.”  
  
Dimitri turns and looks at him. “Then call off this ridiculous hunt, and allow Red to come home.”  
  
Vladimir shakes his head sadly, “I can not… and will not.”  
  
“Daasvidanya then old man. You are too stubborn for your own good, and now you have lost all the family you had left.” Without a second glance Dimitri walks out closing the door behind him. He quickly makes his way to the camp of the tiger-folk.  
  
                                                                                                                 –  
  
Talon sits in front of the campfire telling her tale to the elder of the pride. The flickering of the firelight making shadows of the trees dance around them, the sparks flying in the sky like fireflies in the night. The elder watches Talon intensely as she tells her tale. He is a large man with gray hair and a short beard. His eyes are an icy blue and make a person think he is staring right through them.  
  
Talon takes a deep breath as she finishes. “Well that is my story and how I ended up here.”  
  
The large man snarls and speaks in a low tone, “You are a coward. You ran from a human’s threat? You could have easily subdued him. A tiger does not run from a challenge, let alone one from a mere monkey.”  
  
“But… he is my grandfather, I could never hurt him and it is his home.”  
  
“He is human none-the-less and should know his place among us. As for you, cowards are unwelcome in my camp so I suggest you take this chance to leave here now.” She looks at him in shock. “But… where will I go? If I return he will kill me, and I have no other family.”  
  
“Where you go is not my concern child, just leave and if you are too frightened to face a two-legger then you deserve to be alone.” Silent tears fall as she stands and makes her way into the darkness of the woods, away from the camp. After a few hours of being lost she ends back up at Vladimir’s castle. Outside is her grandfather and a few strange men…she moves a bit closer remaining out of sight to hear what they are talking about.  
“Now comrade, I have hired you tonight to hunt a demon. She looks like my granddaughter, but she turns into the monstrous beast. I want her hunted and destroyed is that clear?”  
  
Talon gasps with horror, and then quickly covers her mouth with her hand as she reveals her hiding place.  
Two of the men turn and slowly walk towards the gasp. Talon panics and closes her eyes concentrating and whispering to herself, “Be a tiger… be a tiger.” Slowly her form changes to a beautiful white tiger. She opens her eyes and looks around in her feline form. As the men near her, she lets out a tiger roar and leaps past them towards the city. One of the men jumps back in fear as she runs out of sight. “Ah! Stupid wild tigers, they are becoming too used to humans… soon they will be walking through city.” The other man nods in agreement and they both walk back over to Vladimir for further instructions on the beast they are to hunt.  
  
                                                                                                                   –  
  
“You did what?!? How could you send her away? She is just a child!”  
  
“Do not raise your voice to me Dimitri. You know my rules, I do not allow cowards into my pride, and you should have thought about that before sending her here.”   
  
“She is a cub, she was confused and scared, and that does not automatically make her a coward.”  
  
“I have made my decision fairy cat, and it remain as such… she is unwelcome here.”  
  
Angrily Dimitri glares at him, wishing he had the strength to challenge him. “Fine, which way did she go and how long ago?”  
  
The Elder points towards the city, “She left in that direction about two hours before you had arrived.”  
“That long ago? It will be difficult to pick up her scent, but I am sure I can do it.” Quickly he takes his feline form, a small version of a tiger. He makes his way from the camp eventually picking up her scent. As he nears the city, he takes his human form once more; clothes replacing fur. After many difficult and extensive hours of searching, Dimitri finds himself at some stables. He walks up to to a stableboy and describes his cousin to the attendant.  
  
The boy nods, “Da comrade, she departed on horse to Greece about an hour ago. She said she was going home.”  
“Spasibo my boy, you have lightened my heart with this news. She should be safe there.” He makes his way to Anyas’ whistling a soft Russian lullaby.  
  
                                                             –  
  
Talon walks into her empty home. She runs a hand over her fathers’ chair and then goes to the fireplace lighting it. Once the house begins to warm up she walks into the dining room, clay crunching beneath her feet. She looks down and finds the very plate she dropped the night of her fathers’ brutal murder. She cleans up the mess and the progresses to the kitchen, tidying up that room as well. After finishing her house cleaning, she finds something edible and goes back to the fireplace to eat.  
  
Once full, she lies down on the soft rug and quietly cries herself to sleep, with memories of her family. After a short time all that can be heard is the crackle of the fire and Talons steady breathing. A week passes, and the pain grows within her heart, it was then she decided there was nothing left for her here. Packing her fathers dagger, a gown and some leather leggins and a shirt she made her way out of the empty house. She decided to travel on foot, making her way north to where ever her feet would lead her. Now she was a wanderer, who would hire herself to those who had need of strength and courage.**


End file.
